Hekate Olympus
Information '''Name: '''Hekate Olympus '''Age: '''15 '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''6 '''Home District: '''Capitol '''Greek God: '''Hecate '''Family: ' *President Khaos (great grandfather, deceased) *Terra Haven (grandmother, deceased) *Caelus Haven (grandfather, deceased) *Heka Olympus (uncle) *Tom Olympus (uncle) *Heries Olympus (uncle) *Cybel Haven (uncle) *Cyrus Haven (uncle) *Clore Haven (uncle) *Chronos Olympus (uncle) *Rhea Olympus (aunt) *Krios Olympus (uncle) *Eurybia Olympus (mother) *Hyperion Olympus (uncle) *Ian Olympus (uncle) *Koi Olympus (uncle) *Krio Olympus (uncle) *Leto Olympus (sister) *Alexander Olympus (cousin) *Alexis Olympus (cousin) *Annabel Olympus (half aunt) *Christopher Olympus (cousin) *Darien Olympus (cousin) *Morena Haven-Dioltas (cousin) *Canice Haven-Dioltas (cousin) 'Appearance: '''Hekate is a highly attractive figure with her slim, athletic, curvy body that makes her both agile, and flexible. She has long Light Hazel Brown hair that flows past her waist in a wavy manor. She causally keeps one of her left bangs braided while the rest of her hair flows out freely unless she feels like tying it. Hekate's Grey eyes, much like her cousin, Alexis, are sometimes mistaken for silver, and also are said to have a ''glow to them. They are wide and always alert, good for scanning premises and occasionally giving a fierce glare. She likes comfy clothes that she can move around in, and always wears a pair of military/combat boots, along with her Topaz necklace. 'Personality: '''Hekate is a very terrifying individual when she wants to be. She does not take kindly to teasing or being shown as ''weak. Her moods change quickly with even the slightest comment, making her in a way very sensitive. To others, this may seem like a weakness, which in some situations, it is, but she has a control over this. This is one of the partial reasons Hekate is very silent when not spoken too. Her lack of friends and "deadly but silent" profile, give her the social status of zero. When making allies, she'll easily get frustrated if no one wants to ally with her as one of her fears is being alone. She is very observative too, she'll take as much information she can get and immedatiely try to put it together, as if it was possible. Hekate is highly intelligent, not just in everday sense, but surprisngly survival wise too. Something else to add to that, is her curiosity. Hekate has always had this urge to discover things that haven't been discovered, collect information no one else has yet. This gave birth to her stealth abilities, Hekate has to sneak around to gather this information, as if she just walked up to someone and asked them, she wouldn't get a proper answer. The more Hekate mastered this, the more easier it was for her to listen in secret. This might also help when she is killing, being silent is an important part in stealth. 'Weaknesses: '''Hekate's rapid moods are one of her core weaknessess, along with swimming and her fear of being alone. Hekate ''can swim decently, but fast currents are a bit of a problem for her. As explained in her personality, she is very sensitive to things and is highly emotional. Her unstable emotions could ruin good murder chances, or break her calm collected image. Also, because she's highly afraid of being alone, Hekate often tries to hard to win the favor of others. Tributes that notice this, can use it to their advantage, manipulating her into doing what they want. Hekate is partially aware of this, the reason why she allies with her family members or the Careers. 'Strengths: '''Hekate's intelligence in survival along with her physical abilities, make a strong pair. Her agility and climbing skills are proficent and she is naturally fast runner with her long legs and slim weightless body. Hekate usually likes to kill from a distance and not get to close to her opponent, one of the reasons her main weapons are long range distance use, not melee. Although, she does exceptional in hand-to-combat. Just add a knife, or a sickle, and you have a perfect killer right there. Hekate is okay when it comes to spears and will probably hit the target 7/10 times. She does great in parkour types of things and is kind of stealthy. '''Fears: '''Hekate is mostly afraid of being alone. That, and... bridges. Bridges are a small fear called Gephyrophobia. This doesn't affect her as much as her Monophobia, another name for being afraid of being alone. '''Token: '''Hekate's token is a Topaz pendant with the letter "'H" carved in it. Something like it would like this: Usual Alliance: 'Olympus Family Members, Careers, Loner '''Reaped/Volunteer: '''Reaped '''Reaping Reaction: '''Hekate would stick to her silent image, so she isn't percieved as weak. '''Reaping Outfit: '''Hekate will sport a Green army jacket, Black tank-top underneath, with a pair of Light Brown jeans, and her military/combat boots, finsihed off with her Topaz necklace. '''Training Strategy (Group): '''Hekate will go around to mutiple stations, doing a little bit of everything to find her most dangerous weaknesses, also she'll use this time to observe other tributes and size them up. Find their weaknessess and strengths, easy ways to kill them, and what they leave unguarded. '''Training Strategy (Individual): '''Hekate will try to impress the Gamemakers, but not be showoff, she'll be simple with a few knife tricks, and then a bow and arrow simulater. '''Interview Angle: '''Hekate will partially keep her deadly but silent profile, while adding in a bit of seductiveness. She's had a lot of influence from her vain half-aunt, Annabel, who enchanted boys daily, and her cousin, Christopher, who was a major playboy in the Capitol. '''Interview Outfit: '''Hekate will wear a long one shoulder Navy Blue dress, the top accenting her curves, and the bottom, a large layered skirt that replicated a moving ocean when she walks. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Hekate will probably just run into the corncopia, gather supplies, and run out. She'll make sure she has at least ''two weapons she could use properly, if not three. If she's with the Careers, she'll again gather supplies, but then start to attack when the remaining tributes try to get supplies. '''Games Strategy: '''TBA Backstory Hekate Olympus was born in District 6 on October 23rd. Trivia *Hekate's originally name was supposed to be "Hazel Haven-Diotlas" but after I reviewed some of her history, I changed it *In Hekate's backstory, it is possible, that she met '''Orion, Alexis's love, it is never classfied though, because all she saw of him, was a boy in the woods climbing trees. See Also Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:District 6 Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Unfinished Category:The Targaryen of District 4